devil_beaterfandomcom-20200216-history
Vritra Chernobog
Vritra Chernobog is a Team Dimensionia intern designed by user chaoszeroomega. Description Vritra has the appearance of a late adolescent. His face displays as winking, but his long hairstyle covers half of it up, making it look more like a smug expression. His suit is green, and his icon has his left hand over his chest. Moves Upgrades -Increase Vritra's 'Sierpinski Minoris' (E)'s expansion rate. -Increase Vritra's hover time in the air with is 'Hexxer blast' ®. -Increase Vritra's 'Gyro-zwei' (Left-click) bullet count. Personality Vritra is incredibly shy and awkward. This has been stated by Drakon to make him very hard to notice even in an open space. However, as teams Dimensionia and Varia marched to break the grip of the Trumpet Gang, they are stopped by Drakon, who quickly notices that Vritra is acting strange and quips, "What the hell did you do to Vritra, you demon." It turns out that Vritra was possessed by a demon after making a deal with it after both Vritra and Drakon were forced into the mafia. (This is revealed in Act 24 that the "mafia" Drakon describes is actually the cataclysmic event that resulted in the creation of the Alliance, the combined forces of teams Dimensionia and Varia.) Vritra is also somewhat naive, as he willingly made a deal with a devil without a second thought. He also is big fan of anime, after Act 27 the only thing he wanted to do was to go back home and watch his anime. The way that Drakon figured out that Vritra was under possession was due to his personality being different from his usual happy-go-lucky self, which was the first indicator that something had occurred to him. Relationships Drakon Kyrane Drakon and Vritra are currently familiarized with each other, as he was the one that introduced Vritra to the other members of the main seven. Drakon also appears to know Vritra very well, as he is able to tell the difference between his personalities when Vritra was under possession. Their relationship beyond that, however, is mostly unknown. Vritra also seems to interrupt Drakon here and there; sometimes, when Drakon tries to say something, he gets interrupted by Vritra, who says the exact or almost exact same thing he is about to say. In Act 10, Vritra is interupted by the Console. He then replies with, "What a rude, omnipotent being to interrupt my speech," thus greatly angering Drakon. Trivia * Vritra's first name is most likely a reference to a dragon of the same name. ** His last name, Chernobog may also be a reference to a Slavic deity, whose name means black god. * Vritra is often mistaken for being female by newcomers because of his hair. * Drager previously stated that the relationship between Vritra and Drakon Kyrane was going to be explored after the 10 year skip. * Vritra was also going to have his element changed to haze after the 10 year time skip. Category:Characters Category:Purchasable characters Category:Interns Category:Playable characters Category:Male Characters Category:Allies Category:Users of Narukami